halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarab-Grunt
Welcome! Bugged --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:12, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Supercarrier The name is taken by a canicol ship. AND GLASSING WITHIN FIFTEEN MINUTES!!!??? Actually read this for once. --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:40, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Renamed and glass time increased to fifty. Aliance of the factions. This sounds really good, thanks for the opportunity. I see that your Empire isn’t developed (as in written down in real life) as mine and this may present a problem but nether the less I suppose it will still be possible for it to go ahead. I did find that your empire rejected the Covvie seps and human alliance and if I did go ahead with the alliance between our two factions and then this will contradict the CN’s neutral alliance (as they are neutral to all nations/empires). It would also need a page to explain how the alliance was formed and this would have to be done by both of us and unfortunately I’m not always on (with school work and other business). Despite this the Covenant Neutralists page is still under construction and therefore it would be hard for me to join the two factions with other construction of the page and school work but however I will try to complete this but only if I have your co-operation. What do you say? Look forward to speaking to you Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I'll add your empire(link) to my alliances section and then i'll put another link to another page, which explains the aliance. However the construction of this new page won'y be done straight away but it will be done. How about if i start the page and then we just take it in turns? I've thought of some cool names for the alliance page: *First unity *Dual empire *Genesis Revolution Which one do you like? If not any of them then send me some ideas and we will come to a conclusion from that. Look forward to working with you: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Sorted then! I'll call it First unity and i'll start work. i was also wondering if there is some sort of battle where the CNE rescue a fleet of IEE ships, from a fight with the CS? Then take them back to Keonsay and in return the IEE ally with the CNE and co-inside with the CNE military. tiny delay I'm a bit stacked up on homework at the moment! I'm sorry but you have to prioritise in life, but no worries because it will be done and some time soon but as for now it may take time to start off so mabye you could start the page; CN age of First Unity saying about how they got involved in the battle because they saw there "brother Elites" in battle and so they decided to get involved. Because of this idea it may be more realistic if they were in a fight against the Covenant Loyalists and that would then justify the CN's reasons of interuption. This in hand, i reccon that it would be sensible if you could start to make a battle page (with info box and timeline) and then when i'm up to date with my school work i'll sort out the CN age of First Unity page and eventually we will join the two together. We don't have to but atleast this way it will make the proccess clearer and the final product a lot more realistic. What do you say? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com obout the two leader's friendship Actually i think that it would be a lot more complecated of how they became friends. I thought that it would be good if the battle, which i have conveniantly already named but not created, was called Battle of Mercy where the CN get involved and send in a Destroyer (see CN Vehicles), which is about to wipe out all of the seperatist force, which opposing the IEE. Up to this point however the IEE have been losing terably as their empire is not as big or developed (from what i have read) to withstand the seperatists power. So when the CN get involved, which could be the fleet called Sapphire Abyss which happens to be one of the 3 fleets, which has a destroyer in it, the tide turns and the CN are about to destroy them when Galax Solaray comes in his ship and declares a seace fire. The CN show mercy and tell the seperatists to go before they destroy their forces and so they do. This is how the two emperors come to be freinds. Of course that is an idea and its up to you but it would be good if you could expand on the idea with a lot more detail and depth to create a tense atmosphere, which would convey the effects of the fictional material into the reader and therefore create an amazing battle (sorry if i went a bit OTT then basically the better the detail the better the batle, regardless of the fiction (to a certain extent)). So reply back on what you think and sorry for the big chunk of text! See you around Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com No worries I know you're quite ambishious about this, as i am, and i'm not offending your inteligance but i've seen one of your pages and it had a massive unrealistic factor to it (the super battleship) but now its fixed so it doesn't matter. What i'm trying to say is that if you have ANY doubts at all regardless of size, run them through me so they can be sorted out. Not saying you're dumb because you're not and i'm not saying i don't trust you, but i want to make sure this turns out really well. Not being nasty just ambishious! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Cool thanks. I'm setting time aside too and so this should be done quite well! Thanks again for the opotunity and i'll start work on the fleet and then the age of unity. Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com -- Yes you can join Halo: What If?. It'll start soon, hopefully. -- I don't know what's happened but i thought you were starting work on the Battle of Mercy? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Sorry, my replies so late...It wouldve been yes if LOMI hadn't beaten me 2 it... thnx 4 askin anyways...Just Another GruntConverse 11:00, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks a load mate! Its really good to see it up and running. I'll add to it and sort out the fleet of saphire abyss to acompany the story in full detail. This is really cool and now we can start to do the Age of first unity but not too hasty we still need to complete the Battle of Mercy!!! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Hi i was wondering whether you would like to do this page, which will help with the story line of the Battle of Mercy, called Kakeyn 'Vadumee: the fleet master of the fleet Glorious Revenge (could you do that too please???). In return I'll do all of the other links and start the Age of Fist Unity. What do you think? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Nice one mate that's really cool. If we carry on creating links between the two factions then it will get so much better! Thanks a bunch: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Shield Empire Since I have had the Shield Corporation deleted, there is no reason for the Empire to exist further. If you have ideas for something better or reasons to keep the Empire please tell me. --Kebath 'Holoree 21:53, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Hm... Maybe. I might have it resurrected, but I might rarely use the corporation... --Kebath 'Holoree 18:59, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry mate but the picture you've used for the Battle of Mercy is allready taken by another battle. More importantly the battle was 1 light year from the Delta Kanteon system and was therefore not based around any planet what so ever and so it's unaccurate to use this picture as it has a planet in the background! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com My bad Yeah i should have been more clear! It does say though that it is a light year away from the Delta Kanteon system and in the middle space but oh well. It would be good if you could delete or even better; change it please? Merry Christmas to you too! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Hi i'm back from my ban (nothing more said!) and since i have created the Burnout Paradise wiki the Covenant Neutralists are going to be triple property shared with: User:Matt-256 and User:Arbita. If you have any questions or further ideas about our faction's alliances then ask them please. Thanks:The parkster 22:20, 2 February 2008 (UTC) TGL You can include the corporation within the RP but unfortunately I have to decline about ITC being a subsidiary of PTI (PTI already has their own Viral Research in three different divisions). Cheers!! - Artificial|Intelligence 04:20, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Alliance Yeah that sounds good. Sorry about the late reply, i've been busy but i'm sure we can work something out. I like the electronic warfare and Hunter Bio-engineering, because the CN have Hunters in their military. However i think the Xen armed forces don't really need to be involved thanks. The CN have a very controlled and organised battlefield structure and so i think it's best to keep them out. Also the CN are well protected and so it's down to the fact that they don't need help. But yeah it sounds good. If we refine some more details about it and i'll put it onto the CN page soon. Thanks: I've got it: The XH give the CN hunter bio-engineering caperbilities and the CN give them a patch of Keonlex, which they use to harvest keonite. Keonite's a strong and moderately light weight radioactive crystal, which can regenerate under the right conditions. It can be denuclearised and added to titainium to make Keontium, which is a dark blue, strong alloy metal. you can do whatever you like with it, in your company and all the CN want in return is Legeko Bio-engineering things. Hows about that? No thanks. They use their Keonite and plasma based weaponry. However the Hunter stuff will come in a lot of use for them. Thanks again. Also what's goign to happen with the IEE in the Necros era? I haven't really heard much from the IEE really either. Are you still using them? You would have to speak to Ajax but i don't think he'd let them join. It was lucky that the CN are in the Necros and so i don't think that the IEE will make it, especially if they don't like the humans. They could be out of the war but still allies of the CN. I'll speak to Ajax for you and see what i can do. However i can't make any promises. Yeah i've sorted all of that with Ajax already. Thanks for the heads up though: Yeh you can join in the third wave. The IEE could sort out the battle of Sycane while the CN are sorting out Keonsay. This is good. Thanks for the compliments! Unfortunately Ajax declined the request of the IEE being involved in the Necros. To be honest i was pretty lucky to have the CN in there and so it was hard to try and get the IEE in. This was his reason: I already have enough Elite Factions, the Orion Arm is already occupied and it's going to be difficult to bring them into the story line. He declined the offer and so i'm really sorry. I hope you can understand that it was left a bit too late to ask and so i'm sorry about it. No hard feelings: Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. Unacceptable Scarab Grunt, I would have you know that I wrote an article titled Nra 'Vadumee, and,as you can tell, he is Rtas's brother. I understand that you "co-wrote" thise article, but I would see it fit that you remove the detail of being Rta's brother, say he is another relative, like half-brother, or we could have a vote on who should stay and who should not on the Main Page (votes tallied by a number next to the articles name, users adding one for their vote). Leave your response on Nra 'Vadumee's talk page or mine. Salvagable content? If your going on a mission to salvage 'things' from the Memorial, talk to Subtank, you may end up salvaging a ONI tech and a AI ^^ I can has Lepigok?? Yeah, I've pretty much finished with my Blackheart arc, and until Jeremy finishes his little adventure I won't be done, but the unit as a whole's finished basically. Jeremy's still got a little fight in him, and could take on Lepigok if you want. He's already wounded, and he wouldn't stand for long in a fight, so maybe something like leading him into a pitfall, or collapsing a building on him? I have no ships, though, so someone else would have to take on the CCS-Cruiser. MasterGreen999 19:31, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I've got school, and I'm getting off for the night, so I should have it up in about... 19-21 hours. Rough estimate, but I'll try to have it up around 7:00 Eastern. KYU You've ever felt the urge to make a Kig-Yar (Jackal), but thinks the Kig-Yar Pirates are too brutal and stuff or you just wanna try the Kig-Yar in a new way? Well then, you (and anyone else on this site) is free to make a Jackal character from the Kig-Yar Union, the AUR "good guy" counterpart to the pirates. The Kig-Yar Union makes the Kig-Yar more powerful and interesting than ever, with the race's first real non-pirate military. If you're interested, just go ahead and make one, then put it into the "Notable Kig-Yar" Section on the page (the link to the page is in the title of this message). You have questions about how to make one, then ask me. Ciao, PS: The KYU has been accepted as an official Faction in the Necros Project by Ajax, so there are no contradictions or anything with them. Company Building Stuff Hello,Scarb-Grunt.You told me you were a veteran user here and that you own 2 of your own companies.Look at my company article,Galactic Corp, and tell me how you like it on my,not the articles,my talkpage.Thank you,and have a nice day :)-Zeno Panthakree 22:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I would greatly appreciate if you did that.-Zeno Panthakree 22:54, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Articles of mine Coud you help me withsome articles? When I put pictures on my pages I cant get them where I want them like in the middle or bottom,only the top.-Zeno Panthakree 13:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I will tell you when I get the pictures I need.-Zeno Panthakree 00:16, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Could you help me make a new weapon or vehicle for the FCP? When you make the page put the double property thing and have "Confederate" in front of the name. The Confederate has to be in their because its a Confederation. Tell me when you make it.-Zeno Panthakree 03:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Vespera Invite Revival of RP: The Grave's Legacy The RP has been revived. New rules have been implemented and new enemies are expected to appear soon. Be prepared... Little_Missy - 19:30, 10 October 2008 (UTC) UG Invite Here you go dude. I miss your old pic from Halopedia. TTYL!!! Wardog Invite